Coordinated Love
by Nyx1992
Summary: After becoming the Sinnoh Champion, Ash knows something is still missing. But, upon returning to Pallet town can he find that something? Ash/May
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Pokemon Fic. I'm a major advanceshipper, although I used to like the misty/ash pairing at some point. Dont really know what changed...oh well. This takes place after May seperated from the group and went on her own journey. But can she really stay away? Read to find out! And please review!

**Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon. Only this story (and any others I come up with)**

**Co-ordinated Love**

**Chapter 1 – Going Home**

It had been two, whole, years since he had last seen her. He was now 17 and she would be 16. Ash Ketchum had recently become the Sinnoh league Champion. Two years ago he began this stage of his journey, competing in tournaments and competitions, until finally it was between him and Rick, the previous reigning champion. Ash was surprised, to say the least, when he had managed to come out on top. But for some reason, without her, it only felt like a half victory.

'_May_.' Ash was looking out from the balcony of his hotel room. At the same time he had decided to go to Sinnoh, the Johto Festival announced its opening. His favourite Pokemon coordinator had always wanted to enter the festival, but due to her travels with him and Brock, she had never gotten the chance.

So one day, they went their separate ways. May argued against Ash, saying that another festival would always come around. But Ash insisted she should not let him come between her and her dreams. Eventually she gave in and made Ash promise that as soon as they had both finished this part of their adventure, they would continue their journeys together. Ash smiled at the memory. '_Well May, I never break a promise_.'

Since they had separated, they had tried to keep in touch as much as possible, but their matches often got in the way. And, for reasons neither of them knew, the video phones in May's area didn't work. This meant they had to use normal phones instead. '_Come to think of it, I haven't actually seen May since we said goodbye. I wonder if she's changed?'_

Ash was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in." He turned to find Misty standing in the doorway.

"Hey. So how's our champion?" Misty joined him out on the balcony.

"Oh, I'm just great!" Ash said with fake enthusiasm and a false grin, but Misty could see right through it.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be bouncing of the walls now that you're the best trainer in Sinnoh." Misty looked at Ash with a confused and slightly worried expression.

"It's not that I'm not psyched about it…It's just…" Ash paused. He was unsure of how to tell her. He may be dense at times but he knew how Misty felt about him. He knew because he felt the same, about May. But Misty was still his best friend. He had to tell her. At the very least he owed it to her.

"Just, what?" Misty urged him to continue. So he did.

"It's just, there's something missing."

"Missing? But you got what you wanted. You won the tournament!" Misty was now completely confused.

"I didn't get everything I wanted." Ash turned to look out at the horizon again. He leant forward so his folded arms rested on the balcony's railing. A gentle breeze blew his hair slightly. Misty took this in and realization dawned on her face.

'_Is he trying to tell me…that he likes me? Yes, that must be what he meant. I've seen this before, in movies. It's so cliché, but the guy normally says that when he's trying to tell the girl he loves her. And he says "What I want most of all is you," and the guy and girl live happily ever after! Oh come on Misty. You're just hoping for the impossible.'_

"So, this…'thing' that you want, would I know what it is?" Misty inquired, secretly determined to get him to admit his feelings.

"Err…Yeah. But it's not really a something as much as a…someone." Ash blushed and instead of looking out over the Mountain View, his gaze focused down on the ground. Misty also blushed. '_He's really going to do it. He's going to tell me how he feels.'_

"Oh, really? And who is this person?" '_Almost there. Now he's going to tell me he loves…'_

"May." Misty was snapped out of her thoughts by his reply. She turned to look at him but he looked back out at the view, as if avoiding Misty's gaze.

"M-May?" She stuttered with shock.

"Yeah." Ash looked back at Misty. "Are you ok?" He sounded slightly worried.

Misty forced a smile "Oh, I'm fine. So, you...like May?"

Ash shook his head. "No." Misty threw him a confused glance but started to feel hopeful. "I love her." Misty's face fell but she quickly covered it with a sad smile.

"Well, I never thought I'd hear Ash Ketchum say those words." it was Misty's turn to look down. "May is really lucky. Goodnight Ash." And before Ash could say another word, she left.

Ash sighed. _'Well, that went well.' _He got ready for bed and crawled straight into it. After a few minutes, he fell asleep. The next day was going to be a long one. He was going home; to Pallet Town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's it for this chappie! Don't worry Misty lovers, she wont be unhappy for long. Next chappy, the gang head back to Pallet Town. But what Ash does't realise, is that a suprise awaits him. But what is it? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that this chapter took so long and its a bit short but it's more of a linking chapter to whats going to happen next. So I promise that the next chapter will be updated much quicker. Please review!

**Chapter 2**

The group got up early to catch the ship that would take them most of the way home. After that, a train would take them the rest of the way. Ash couldn't wait to see his mom, Professor Oak and all the others he had missed on his travels. But he also couldn't wait to see a May, so that they could finally continue their journey. Just like he'd promised.

The only problem Ash had was the large amount of fan girls that constantly hounded him. Ever since he was named champion, it was like wave after wave of infatuated teenagers, chasing him for an autograph or even asking to be his girlfriend. It was all Brock, Misty and Dawn could do to stop them jumping him.

What surprised Brock and Dawn the most was that Ash didn't even look twice at any of them, and some of them could be considered very pretty. However, Misty was not surprised. Then again, she had met May and she was certainly a beauty. As Ash's best friend, Misty approved of the young co-ordinator whole heartedly. She knew that May would look after him and that was all she wanted.

The group spent most of the day by the on-deck swimming pool, letting out their Pokemon for some well deserved relaxation. Every now and then, Ash and Pikachu would sneak off and then return some time later with a plate full of food and a couple of bottles of ketchup. The gang sweat dropped as they wondered if Ash's stomach really was bottomless.

It was late afternoon when they finally reached port. They quickly made their way to the train station. When the time came, Brock handed them their tickets and they boarded the train for the last leg of their journey. Just another couple of hours and they would be home.

By the time the train had reached its destination, it was dark outside. The four travellers were instantly greeted by Professor Oak and Tracey, who had come to pick them up. The car journey was quiet as everyone was tired and eagerly awaiting the beds that Delia had prepared for them.

Delia showed the guests, who thanked her gratefully, to their rooms. Within minutes, everyone was changed and in bed, fast asleep. Ash wanted to stay up longer so that he could talk to Professor Oak.

As the professor informed Ash of how his Pokemon were doing back at the lab, Ash heard his mom's voice in the kitchen. He scooted across the sofa and was surprised to see his mom talking to someone over the phone.

'_Who could she be talking to__ at this time of night?' _Ash thought suspiciously as Delia laughed at something the person on the phone had said. He heard her say "See you tomorrow" and she put the phone down.

"Hey mom, who were you talking to?" Ash asked Delia as she walked into the living room.

Her smile turned to a grin as she said, "Oh, just a…friend of the family. I invited them over for your welcome home party tomorrow."

Ash nodded but was still curious. "Is it someone I've met before?"

Delia looked as though she was going to laugh. "You'll just have to wait until they get here. Now it's late and you should get some sleep if you are going with Professor Oak tomorrow morning." Ash nodded and said goodnight before following the example set by his friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Not a lot happening in this chapter but the next will be more eventful. Next chapter, a party is thrown for Ash but who is this mystery guest? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise!

**Hi all! Im sorry its been so long since ive written anything. Over the last couple of years its been nearly impossible to find the time to write. Even now I have little spare time. But Ive been wanting to update for some time now so I with try my hardest to find a moment to write moire chapters. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please R&R**

**Chapter 3 - Surprise!**

It was 9:30am when Ash left the house with Professor Oak and Tracey. They were going to the lab so that Ash could see his pokemon. It had been too long since he had checked up on them and he was feeling pretty guilty. Misty, Dawn and Brock stayed at the house and helped Delia prepare the house for the small party she was hosting later that day. She had organised a welcome home/congratulations party for Ash and his friends on their homecoming. Friends in Pallet Town and other regions were invited, along with the mystery guest that Ash had heard his mom talking to on the phone. He had fallen asleep thinking of all the possible people she may have been talking to, but he couldn't think of anyone his mom would want to keep a secret from him.

Ash spent the morning with his piedmont Professor Oak's lab. In the afternoon, he went with Oak and Tracey to Professor Ivy's lab to check on some pokemon Oak had left in her care, and also to pick up a parcel he had asked her to hold on to.

They were back at Ash's house by 3:00pm. Any later and they would have faced the wrath of Delia Ketchum. The house was now ready for their guests and Brock was assisting Delia in the kitchen. They were preparing a buffet.

Misty and Dawn were sat in the living room talking. Misty was telling Dawn about her sisters and the Cerulean Gym. Their conversation came to a halt as Ash , Oak and Tracey entered the room.

"We were wondering when you guys would get back." Dawn said as she turned in the chair to face them. "Mrs Ketchum said that guests will be arriving around 6:30. They're coming kinda early seeing as we don't want to stay up too late tonight. Not with a big day of travelling ahead of us. Hey Brock! What time are we leaving tomorrow morning?"

Brock's head poked out from the kitchen door. "Well, it's a few hours of walking to get to Pewter City. So its gonna have to be an early start if we want to make the 3:30pm train from Pewter City station. Remember, I want to check on everyone back home before we leave."

Everyone nodded and Brock disappeared back into the kitchen. Ash sighed. _'When am I going to get to sleep in for a change?'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx**

At 6:30 on the dot people started to arrive. By 7:30 the party was in full swing. Ash leaned against the doorway to the sitting room and observed his surroundings. _'For a small party there sure seems to be a lot of people here. Typical mom. There's still been no sign of that mystery guest though…'_

Someone tapped Ash on the shoulder. He turned to find his long time rival, and good friend, Gary stood behind him.

"Quite a party you've got going here. Then again, I suppose you deserve it. I never thought I'd see the day you would actually win a trophy, let alone a title!" Gary laughed and Ash grinned.

Thanks…I think. Its probably the closest thing to a compliment that you would ever say to me." Gary nodded in agreement and held up his punch glass.

"Yep. It's as good as they come." He paused and looked thoughtfully at Ash. "Is there any particular reason why you've been hanging around the front door all night? I mean, this is your party, but you're looking kind of out of it." Then realization hit him. "You're waiting for someone aren't you?"

Ash sighed. He had been caught. "I overheard my mom on the phone to someone last night. Apparently they're supposed to be coming to this party. She said that they are a close friend and I'm really interested to see who it is, but so far they've been a no show."

"Well there's still plenty of night left." Garry nudged Ash's shoulder lightly. " Did your mom say when they would get here?"

Ash shook his head. "No. She just said they would definitely be here." As if on cue there was a knock at the door. Gary smiled at his friend and gestured towards the front door.

"See? What did I tell ya? That's gotta be them." A smile crossed Ash's face. Delia walked into the hallway grinning.

"I think you had better answer the door Ash. You cant leave guests standing outside now can you?" Ash eagerly took hold of the door handle and swung the door open.

"May?" Ash stared with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. Two things crossed his mind at that moment. One was the shock of seeing her after so long. It was just the other night that he was thinking about finally being able to be with her again. On adventures of course…Even though he knew he wanted more, it was just out of the question. She didn't even know how he really felt.

The second thought that crossed his mind was simply _'wow'_. She had grown up quite a bit since he had last saw her. The teenager before him was wearing a powder blue, short sleeved dress that cut just above her knee. Ash struggled to keep his eyes from going astray. Her hair had grown considerably. It hung down her back in soft curls. May blushed as Ash stared at her. She decided to be the one to break the silence.

"Hi Ash. Its been a while." Ash brought himself back to reality and a second later they were in each others arms. Ash picked her up and swung her round. Both of them laughing with happiness to just see each other again. He set her back down on her feet.

"I cant believe it! What are you doing here?!" He realized he was still holding onto her. He quickly let go and allowed her to straighten herself out again. A grin was spread across her pretty features.

"It's all thanks to your mom. She called and told me you were coming home and that this party would be the perfect chance for me to come and see you. She also said that, since we would be starting our travels again, I could stay here for the night." For the first time Ash noticed a white bag on the floor next to where May stood. "I'm holding you to that promise you made…well…if you'll still have me."

Ash grinned. "You know I never break a promise. After visiting Brock's family in Pewter City we were planning to catch a train…to Peutalburg City."

May's eyes widened. "You were coming for me?" Ash nodded. May grinned and threw her arms around Ash's neck pulling him into an embrace. He was a little surprised at first but then wrapped his arms around her waste securely. A loud cough was heard from behind them. They jumped apart and turned to face an amused looking Gary.

"Maybe you two could have saved that till a time when no one was watching?" He grinned at the embarrassed teens. "I don't know about you but I think that party's been a little quiet since we left. And anyhow, don't you have some friends in there that might be just as happy to see her?" Gary nodded at May, then turned and strolled back through the open door.

Ash picked up May's bag off the floor and gestured for her to go inside. She obliged and a new wave of eagerness flooded her. _'I cant wait to see everyone again!'_


End file.
